I don't like Mondays
by Deadloss
Summary: Sebastián siempre supo que había algo mal en Jim, aunque lo irá descubriendo poco a poco. Teenlock, Mormor.
1. Greetings

Disclaimer: Blablablablabalalabla ojalá me pagasen por esto blablablablablablablaba

Notas de la autora: ¡Feliz cumpleaños **Yakumo**! Amiga del foro **I'm Sherlocked **Lamento el retraso un montón, pero pediste algo a ser posible largo y bueno, las cosas largas siempre cuestan un poco más y unido a que estamos en periodo de exámenes…Espero que te guste :D

Está ambientado el finales de 1990 y 1991, así que tienen ambos 15 años, lo he encajado en el contexto para que sea verídico con la otra historia que tengo. Aunque para mi es un UA, lo he intentado hacer lo más real posible, porque cada uno elige cuando estos dos se conocieron.

Y ahora a leer :)

* * *

_Noviembre 1990_

Se sentó en la silla haciendo el mayor ruido posible. Restregando las patas contra el suelo de baldosa, haciéndolo rechinar de frustración. Dejó caer violentamente su mochila, abrigos y libros, sobre la mesa; la profesora parecía querer asesinarlo.

-Caballero, esto es la sala de castigados y se exige silencio en ella. Dígame apellido, nombre, grado y docente que le expulsó.-La voz chillona y aburrida de la mujer se le clavó en los tímpanos.

-Moran, Sebastián, 3ºC, Roe.

-Querrá decir señor Roe; seguramente su profesor de ciencias le haya mandado algún tipo de tarea durante el castigo, limítese a realizarla hasta el final de la clase.-La mujer volvió su atención a los exámenes que estaba corrigiendo, balanceando el rotulador rojo.

Sebastián abrió el libro con desgana hasta pararse en el comienzo del tema que le habían mandado copiar, palabra a palabra, letra a letra, treinta páginas; tenía muy claro que no iba a hacerlo.

-Oye, ¿tienes folios?-Miró al chico castaño que le había hablado, le sonreía pacíficamente.

-Ehm, si, ¿Quieres blanco, en cuadrícula o milimetrado?

-Milimetrado-Estaba rodeado de un ejército de reglas y material de dibujo técnico. En la sala de castigados había dos tipos de alumnos, los que estaban allí por una sanción y los que estudiaban en alguna hora libre. Eran fácilmente diferenciables, mientras unos miraban resignados los libros, los otros estaban hundidos en ellos; Sebastián sabía a que grupo pertenecía el castaño.

Le ignoró para centrarse en decorar profusamente los márgenes de sus apuntes con dibujos, hasta que diez minutos más tarde volvió a oír la misma voz.

-Por cierto, tienes mal colocados todos los acentos gramaticales y adjetivos posesivos de tu tarea de irlandés.-Cuando levantó la cabeza hastiado, el chico le tendía una hoja con ejercicios. La letra desordenada se apilaba en filas desiguales.-Salió volando cuando tiraste todas tus cosas sobre la mesa al entrar.

-Ehm, sí, bien.

-¿Siempre empiezas todas las frases diciendo ehm?

-No, por dios, ¿a ti que te importa?

-¿Estas enfadado porque eres tan tonto que no sabes escribir sin faltas?-Sonreía como si no le estuviese insultando-No te preocupes, es normal que no sepas hablar irlandés si apenas llevas en Dublín dos años. Es muy diferente de donde tú vienes, Luisiana; concretamente apostaría por algún pueblo y no Nueva Orleans.

-¿Cómo sabes que…?

-Bah, por tu acento y tu ropa. Lo del acento es claro, se nota que eres del sur rural, de Luisiana porque es uno de los principales focos de emigración irlandesa. Tu familia debe serlo debido al origen del apellido, Moran. Apostaría porque tus abuelos viven aquí y por eso os habéis mudado de vuelta. Y bueno lo de la ropa, nadie que haya vivído en la ciudad siempre pasa tanto frío como para ponerse un chaleco verde tan feo sobre el abrigo.

Sebastián le quitó la hoja de un manotazo justo en el momento que sonaba el timbre. El chico desconocido metió sus cosas rápidamente en la mochila y salió despidiéndose cordialmente, como si nada, Sebastián no respondió.

Miró los apuntes, estaban corregidos con bolígrafo negro, enlazando su torpe caligrafía azul. Se había permitido hacer comentarios jocosos por todas las líneas, cada letra destilaba sarcasmo.

Dos mesas más adelante estaba Ailia, una de sus compañeras de clase intentando no reírse mucho.-Deberías haber visto la cara que has puesto, por un segundo creía que lo ibas a desmembrar-

-Ustedes dos, guarden silencio.-La profesora recolocó sus gafas sobre el puente de la nariz, mientras apuntaba los datos de un nuevo alumno.-No hablen mal de sus compañeros, James es un chico responsable que viene con frecuencia a estudiar, es encantador. No le he visto castigado ni una sola vez, no como ustedes que son asiduos, menuda mala influencia.

* * *

_Marzo 1991_

Sebastián fumaba apoyado en el puente de roca. Lanzaba la ceniza al río bajo él y esta caía haciendo cabriolas. A sus pies la mochila descansaba medio vacía. Estaba pensando a dónde podía ir, haciendo tanto frío, a pasar las horas en las que se suponía estaba en clase.

-¿Haciendo novillos?-Jim preguntó a su espalda.

-Más bien siendo expulsado por una semana.-Rió sardónico al oírse con la voz algo más grave de lo habitual.

-Si, algo así he oído, no está bien romper todas las ventanas del gimnasio cuando las cosas no salen como uno las espera.-Se acercó hasta quedar también apoyado, mirando como las aguas fluían imperturbables.-Aunque no termino de saber cómo es que supieron el autor de la gamberrada.

-Confesé- Ahora era Jim quien reía.

-Deberías aprender formas más refinadas de violencia, cariño. ¿No mandaron una nota para que fuese firmada por tus padres informando de la expulsión?

-Si, la falsifiqué, me quedó bastante elegante.- Y arrojo la colilla consumida al agua, guardando la última bocanada de humo en los pulmones.

-Sabía que no ibas a defraudarme.-

-¿Perdona?

-Nada, que si quieres blanco en cuadrícula o milimetrado-

Aquella mañana fue la primera vez que estuvo en casa de Jim y acabó viendo como el moreno hacía ejercicios de trigonometría avanzada mientras el estudiaba gramática irlandesa.

* * *

_Septiembre 1991_

-Maté a un chico en Londres hace dos años, le ahogué, hice que pareciese un accidente.-

-¿Es eso una confesión, señor Moriarty?-

-Absolutamente.-

Sebastián estaba tirado en la cama, sofocando la risa daba vueltas a la caja del casete que sonaba en el reproductor. Jim le miraba lánguidamente encaramado al escritorio.

-Tienes un sentido del humor ciertamente retorcido.-

-No es broma, de verdad le maté.-

-Lo que tú digas, Jim.-Hizo rodar una vez más el papel donde estaban apuntadas las pistas. Acordes graves comenzaron a sonar llenos del ruido provocado por un mal altavoz -Esta me gusta, Lithium.

-Cobain tiene una voz demasiado gastada y no es un buen cantante.-

-Es un gran compositor, este nuevo disco marcará una época.- Se irguió un tanto molesto, a Jim le encantaba fastidiarle.

-Nunca dije lo contrario, pero uno no quita lo otro. Además es todo un respiro escuchar algo que no sea el maldito disco de Bleach cada vez que vengo, una vez más la canción About a girl y tiraba la radio por la ventana.-

-Hubieses ido tú detrás-No había asomo de broma en sus palabras, pero el rostro cordial las acompañaba. Había aprendido muy bien de Jim a jugar en la línea donde no se puede discernir la broma o la realidad, envuelta una u otra en frases atropelladas.

-Si a mi me gustase tanto Cobain intentaría ir a uno de sus conciertos lo antes posible, verdaderamente ese hombre apesta a suicidio.-

-Vete a la mierda-

-Estará muerto antes de cinco años, me juego la mano izquierda a que se _muere _por entrar en el club de los 27.-

-Eres un verdadero capullo- Había aprendido tristemente que solía tener razón. Recordaba el helador 17 de febrero, se presentó con el periódico en la mano diciendo que al día siguiente iban a tener unos titulares asombrosos. Cuando le pregunto a que se refería soltó con toda naturalidad que para esa madrugada seguramente las estaciones de Paddington y Victoria en Londres harían Kaa-boom gracias al IRA. Se estuvo riendo todo el día de él, mientras el irlandés refunfuñaba; evidentemente al día siguiente ocurrió lo que Jim había dictaminado y fue el quien tuvo que aguantar las burlas. Intentó sonsacarle cómo lo había sabido, pero solo le respondió que las pruebas estaban allí delante, que solo había que saber verlas. Todavía no acertaba a saber cuándo tomar en serio a su amigo.

-Oye, iba en broma lo de antes, ¿no?-

-¿Lo de que maté a uno?-Sebastián asintió-Claro que no bromeaba, te lo he dicho claramente antes.

-Pero como... ¡¿qué?!¿Por qué?-

-Me producía cierta antipatía su presencia, que unido a los hábitos que mantenía hacia mi persona, nos empujó hacia su inevitable final.-

-No uses la intelectualización conmigo.-

-No lo hago, simplemente fue así.-Hacía rato que, la última canción del casete había dejado de sonar, pero la cinta seguía avanzando. El aire era caliente, amargo; se miraban encerrados el uno en el otro. Una guitarra dura sonó inesperadamente, acordes bastos llenando el momento con distorsiones y gritos agónicos. Sebastián nunca había esperado escuchar algo semejante naciendo de esa boca, se quedó estático sin poder reaccionar.

-Me gusta esta canción, diría que es la única buena que tienen.-

* * *

Llevaban todo el sábado frente al televisor, tenían alquiladas doce películas sacadas de cuatro videoclubs diferentes, porque de cada uno solo podían tener tres a la vez. Ahora Hitchcock y sus 39 pasos, en blanco y negro adornaban la pantalla. Junto con la cinta todo en la habitación había perdido el color.

-¿Entonces de dónde viene?-Sebastián no apartaba la vista de la imagen.

-¿Ser un psicópata? No sé, siempre he sido así.-A su lado Jim comía con soltura gominolas de una bolsa.

-Entonces todo eso que dicen de...no sé padres abusivos, infancias traumáticas… ¿torturabas pájaros o algo así de pequeño?

-Pues no, bueno una vez abrí un gato; pero ya tenía el cuello roto así que no creo que cuente como torturar. Lo de la familia, ya sabes que mi madre es secretaria y mi padre vendedor, típica y normal dentro de los cánones aceptados de esta sociedad. No tenemos mucho dinero pero tampoco problemas.-Jim le miró con ojos opacos, cansados de pegar la vista al televisor.- ¿Sabes? A veces me molesta, ojala tuviese un origen más impactante, así cuándo se hablen de mi les helará la sangre desde el principio.

-Yo creo que inspira más terror el hecho de que no haya un motivo señalable.-El rostro grave de Jim era ilegible.-Aunque bueno, supongo que puedes inventarte el origen que te plazca.

-¿No te da miedo?-

-No te va hacer preguntas de este tipo. Si hubieses pensado que saldría despavorido no me lo habrías contado.-

-Te sobrevaloras, igual es lo que quiero, que te largues.-

-Pues tendrías que irte tú porque esta es mi casa.-Jim se levantó ofuscado y levantando la cabeza muy digno. Sebastián cometió el error de reírse y Jim emprendió el camino hacia la puerta.

-¡Bah! ¿No te habrás enfadado?-Ahora Sebastián se reía con mas fuerza, la televisión hablaba sola, desatendida conforme Jim buscaba sus los zapatos.-Venga no irás a irte, ¡aún nos faltan un montón de cintas que ver!

-Estoy deseando aburrirme de ti para abrirte en canal como un cerdo.-La rabia teñía cada palabra. Sebastián sabía que era peligroso, pero en un sentido menos obvio. Durante ese año había aprendido muchas cosas de Jim, y como tras esa fachada de cordialidad se escondía un verdadero y genial monstruo. Llevaba semanas intentando reaccionar de alguna forma.

-Ya veremos, si te hace todo tanta gracia, ya; voy a enseñarte a tomarme en serio.-


	2. Wild chaos

Disclaimer: Blablablablabla nada mio blablablablabla

Advertencias: Violencia; alguna falta, son las cinco de la mañana y no sé ni mi nombre (?)

Notas de autora: Bueno, este me ha dado mas problemillas de lo esperado en ciertas partes. Estoy más contenta con este capítulo que con el anterior, le veo más cuerpo, mejor. Se me hace difícil escribir a gente de adolescente, espero que lo disfrutéis. Aunque el próximo capitulo tardaré en subirlo por exámenes y tal...

* * *

Habían pasado varios días desde que Jim abandonase su casa ofuscado, no habían tocado el tema, así que Sebastián lo dio por olvidado. Cuando el último día de la semana estuvo esperándole en el portal para devolverle unos libros prestados, se centró más en lo extraño que era verle con la ropa de los domingos. Sabía que la madre de Jim era una mujer de fé y le obligaba a ir a misa con ella, en un principio se le hizo raro que el moreno no protestase.

-En verdad me da bastante igual, suelo quedarme de pié y centrarme en otros asuntos, hace feliz a mi madre que vaya y es motivo suficiente. Una madre feliz es mucho más manipulable, beneficioso-

* * *

Eran casi las nueve cuando entraron por la puerta del pub, les recibió una ola de aire sofocante. Jim avanzó tranquilamente entre grupos de hombres con espaldas encorvadas sobre sus jarras, Sebastián zigzagueaba esquivándolos. Buscaba un lugar donde poder sentarse, pero su amigo fue más rápido, y acabaron en el fondo de la barra, como si el sitio estuviese reservado para ellos. Palmeando el taburete de al lado indicando a Sebastián que se sentase.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?-

-Ahora lo verás.-Jim le había dicho que aquella tarde harían algo verdaderamente divertido, que era una sorpresa y confiase en él. Después caminaron hasta una estación de autobús, tomaron la línea 5 y travesaron más de medio Dublín para acabar en el local de un suburbio desangelado en el norte. Según el rubio no tenía nada en especial más allá de un montón de hombres tristes empinando el codo.

El camarero apareció de entre el humo que poblaba el pub, miraba oscamente a Sebastián; este pensó que los echarían de inmediato, porque se notaba que no tenían la edad para estar allí, sin embargo se giró y sonrió alegremente a Jim.

-¡Buenas noches Erin! Veo que hoy vienes acompañado, raro en ti; hazme saber que es lo que vas a tomar cuando lo hayáis pensado.-

-Para mí lo de siempre y a mi amigo ponle una pinta de Guinnes.-

Sebastián creía no poder estar más asombrado, pero cuando pusieron frente a ellos la cerveza ordenada y un vaso de lo que parecía whisky estaba oficialmente anonadado.

-¿Desde cuando visitas tu pubs? ¿Y uno frecuentemente? ¿Y bebes algo tan fuerte?-

-Frena, frena. Ahora te lo explicaré todo, a su tiempo, ¿sabes que es esto?-

-¿Whisky?-

-Ajá; un Buchanan's de doce años sin hielo, concretamente.-Agitaba el vaso haciendo que el líquido se tornase marrón claro.- Acabé en este pub un día casi por error, luce como un agujero (y verdaderamente lo es) pero esconde una historia muy interesante.-

Sebastián se llevó a los labios su jarra de cerveza, dándole un trago largo. No apartaba los ojos de la imagen distorsionada que tenía de Jim a través del cristal, le devolvía una sonrisa diabólica.

-Voy a contarte una historia, presta atención porque sino te perderás y yo no repito las cosas dos veces. Estamos en el Two dogs, cuyo camarero es Tom, un pub de dudosa categoría lleno de almas perdidas como puedes ver. Solo hay una excepción, un hombre llamado Seán, estúpido como el solo, violento y la alegría del tugurio. Hasta aquí todo bien, pero ambos hombres han tenido sus disputas, sobre todo cuando la pelirroja hija de Tom apareció en escena. Es la única chica del bar, allí jugando a los dardos; linda flor de veintiuna primaveras a quien no le molestan las babosasas atenciones que Sean le proporciona, es más, las incita. Seguro puedes imaginar a quién sí le enfada este comportamiento. Nuestro amigo Tom se dice a si mismo muchas veces que es un profesional, y que mientras el hombre venga, gaste su dinero en whisky y no toque a su hija ni cause problemas; no puede echarle por muchas ganas que le tenga.-

Se abrió la puerta y Sebastián giró para ver quien entraba; Jim en un susurro, y el gritó agudo de la única joven del bar lo señalaron como el caballero de la historia. El tipo, moreno y enorme, se acercó emergiendo de entre la multitud hacia la barra. Poniéndose al lado del rubio, pidió al camarero "lo de siempre" mientras arrojaba desinteresado unos billetes. Inmediatamente centraba su atención en la pelirroja, que tras un demasiado afectuoso abrazo lo conducía animada a enseñarle la diana donde había estado practicando.

Tom con ceño fruncido dejaba lo que Sebastián identifico como el mismo whisky que ellos había pedido en la barra. Luego tomó el dinero con enfado y fue a meterlo en la caja registradora, para observar colérico desde un punto más cercano a su hija y el tipo al que odiaba.

Sebastián tenía el cuello dolorido de girarse tanto para mirar, pero centró de nuevo su atención en Jim al oírle carraspear profundamente con la garganta. Era un sonido tan poco característico en él, sonaba extraño saliendo de su boca, más atónito aún cuando vio flotando en el líquido marrón rojizo un escupitajo; Jim parecía disgustado consigo mismo. Entonces Sebastián entendió todo; cuando el moreno fue a levantarse le frenó haciendo volver a ocupar el asiento, tomó en su mano el whisky y alargando el brazo dio el cambiazo con el de Sean. Compartieron el momento en silencio, disfrutando la travesura, mirándose complacidos. Hasta que el rubio pudo oír a su espalda como el hombre se acercaba a la bebida pedida.

-¡Tabernero de los cojones! ¡Me cago en tu puta madre! ¿Quién te crees para soltar un escupitajo en mi jodida bebida?-

-¡¿Pero qué dices anormal?! ¡Yo no he escupido en ningún jodido sitio, capullo!-

-¡¿Cómo que no, mamón?!¿Y esto qué es?!-

-¡Eso lo has puesto tu pedazo de mierda! ¡Estoy harto de ti! ¡Te voy a partir la puta boca!-

Sebastián no se volvió a verles discutir, prefería mirar el fascinado rostro de Jim, que se deleitaba con el espectáculo. Nunca le había visto tan feliz, tan absorto que casi podría estirar los dedos frente a sus ojos y con seguridad no parpadearía. A su vez él mismo se había quedado trabado en Jim.

-Seb, ¡que te lo pierdes!-

Todo el pub estaba ahora centrado en la disputa, el camarero gritaba colérico que quería a Seán fuera del local para siempre; amigos de ambos se apiñaban dispuestos a atacar. Llegado al punto de tensión máxima Tom saltó la barra tras haber tomado un cuchillo, amenazaba al indeseable blandiéndolo con seguridad, la hija intentaba poner calma entre ambos. Pero cuando Seán sacó del abrigo una pistola la chica lanzó un grito despavorido, el camarero pareció atragantarse y alguien hundió una gruesa jarra en la cabeza del hombre armado.

Jim se reía estrepitosamente feliz, quedaba sofocado por los ruidos de una muchedumbre peleándose. Sebastián se preguntaba cuando habían terminado dentro una película de vaqueros mientras finalizaba su pinta.

En mitad del maremágnum restalló un sonido diferente, y pareció poner en pausa el film donde se hallaban envueltos. Una enorme mancha bermeja adornaba el sucio suelo, nacía del pecho del camarero. Sean disparó una segunda vez casi acertándole a otro tipo y comenzó a disparar aleatoriamente.

Sebastián había tomado el arma por una simple pistola de fogueo, creía que el hombre solo la iba a usar para asustar al mesero. Pero se había equivocado y ante la amenaza su adrenalina fluyó por las venas, guiado por el instinto se lanzó al suelo. Miró hacia arriba, donde Jim estaba inmutable, erguido ante la tempestad que se originaba a su alrededor, como si fuese verdaderamente intocable. Una bala perdida atravesó la lámpara sobre la barra e hizo llover vidrios de colores sobre ambos. En aquel momento agarró la muñeca del moreno y tiró de él hacia el suelo, destronándolo.

-¿Qué haces? Estaba perfectamente.-Su voz dura cortaba tanto como los añicos de cristal enredados en el pelo.

-¿Pero qué dices? Vas a conseguir que nos maten.-Siseó agitándole con violencia.-Tenemos que salir de aquí.

-No.-

-¿Qué? Estarás de broma, nos vamos ahora mismo.

-Yo no bromeo, creo que te lo acabo de demostrar.-Habían acabado las balas, ahora solo se emprendían a golpes en grandes y caóticos cúmulos de sangre dientes y gritos. Jim seguía mirándole fijamente y no sabía si estaba retándole, probándole o lo que pasaba en esos momentos por su cabeza, pero Sebastián decidió que no iba a jugar más. Así que se levantó rápidamente y clavando aún más los dedos en el brazo del moreno los arrastró por el tugurio sorteando a los combatientes, regalando algún empujón. Al llegar a la puerta la abrió haciéndola rebotar contra la pared de atrás, salieron a la húmeda noche.

Les quemaba el aire frío en los pulmones cuando entre jadeos doblaron una esquina, no querían estar frente al bar cuando llegase la policía.

-Entonces es verdad…eres un maldito psicópata-

-Si, parecías no creértelo, así que pensé que algo un poco más visual ayudaría.-Portaba un gesto mas torvo de lo habitual, quedaban rastros de aquella sonrisa maníaca que desperdició en el pub.

-Ese…hombre, seguramente haya muerto, y todo por, por demostrarme…-Sentía la boca demasiado seca y el corazón aún no había dejado de sentirlo en las sienes.

-No te creas; también me pareció divertido. Llevaba un par de días más aburrido de lo tolerable y creí que esto me subiría algo el ánimo.

Las farolas los bañaban de luz naranja cuando Sebastián comenzó a reírse. Se rió con la garganta áspera, creando un sonido profundo, casi ronco. No hubiese sabido decir de qué se reía, si era por no llorar, si de lo surrealista de la situación o quizás era que en el fondo no le espantaba tanto como se suponía debía hacerlo.

-Jim, ni siquiera sé dónde estamos, creo que tengo una gran caminata hasta casa.-

-Si, como hora y media.-

-Está bien, tienes muchas cosas que explicarme por el camino.-

-Eso no es ninguna novedad-

-¿Sabes que eres lo peor que he conocido en mi vida?-Comenzaron a caminar uno al lado del otro, Sebastián colocó uno de sus brazos en los hombros del irlandés, estaba a la altura perfecta.

-Si Seb, y estarás diciéndolo por muchos años.-


End file.
